


心术不正

by Chocoicy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eddy POV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 杨博尧说他有男朋友了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	心术不正

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLLLL_HL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLLL_HL/gifts).



> 可以当作跟L老师的[《道德败坏》](https://lll816.lofter.com/post/1e300db4_1ca03d163)处在同一个世界观，时间线大概在那篇文之前。

操。番茄滚到架子边缘，从半人高的架子上掉了下来。陈韦丞鬼吼着尝试在半空中接住它，但是啪——熟透了的番茄摔在地上，鲜红的汁液四溅，像是有人跳楼了。番茄的血液在陈韦丞的裤脚上画下没有规律的斑点，他妈的，今天还穿了条白裤子。对不起，对不起。陈韦丞边弯腰收拾边跟工作人员道歉，赔钱之余再多买了几个番茄。

裤袋里的手机震动了起来，是一条新的简讯，来自Brett Yang。『今天可能会下雨，记得带伞。』陈韦丞走到超市门口望出窗外，确实乌云密布。陈韦丞看了看背包里，什么都有就是没有伞。

晚了，他想。可能这就是恋爱中人所能分给你的关心吧，晚了总比没有好。他心里有点酸溜溜的，仿佛刚才番茄的气味还停留在他身上。虽然明明从杨博尧刚刚跟他坦白说自己交了个男朋友之后，他心里就一直是这样。

这不算什么，只不过是个比较投契的炮友。杨博尧跟他坦白之后是这么跟他说的，就像是在安慰他似的。我需要被安慰吗？我是谁啊？我哪有资格感到受伤？陈韦丞点点头，嘴角上扬，露出一点点突出的牙齿，看上去有点傻，但他知道杨博尧喜欢看见他这样。「是什么都无所谓，你开心最重要。」

杨博尧笑着打了打他的肩膀，「谢了，兄弟。」陈韦丞装模作样的「啊」了一声，然后回到自己的房间。他需要换件衣服，然后逃离这一切。床边的毛绒绒地毯翘起了一角，他被绊了一下，在失去平衡跪在地上前扶住了前方的书架，一堆他万年不看的书本就这么哗啦啦的散落到地上。

淅沥哗啦的雨声在他耳边奏响，他赶紧加快脚步。淋了雨回到家肯定得洗个澡，然后还要做饭。虽然他老被嘲笑不会做饭，但起码他愿意做，不像某些人，就是嘲笑他的那个人，约好了六点给人打电话，仿佛这是什么工作会议似的，然后连饭都不用做了，有情喝水饱。至于单身的那个，不做饭就等着饿死吧。

回到家打开门，迎接他的是杨博尧嫌弃的目光，但是他看到陈韦丞的脸色之后聪明的闭上了嘴走开了。发梢上的水滴落在外套上，外套上的水又滴落在地板上，还没来得及思考杨博尧去了哪里，他就从浴室拿了条大毛巾走了过来。

陈韦丞向前走了两步，又在杨博尧「别动！」的呼喊声中停下脚步。杨博尧忽略了他伸出的手，直接隔着毛巾在他的头上一顿揉，陈韦丞只见眼前出现一团迷迷糊糊的白色。「好了你快去洗澡吧。」陈韦丞扯下毛巾，就像刚刚突然消失又出现那样，杨博尧在他还没来得及说完那句结结巴巴的谢谢前又消失了。

洗完澡后，陈韦丞就开始着手准备他们的晚饭了。杨博尧再一次消失在他的视线范围内，要不是还听到隐隐约约的谈话声从半掩的房门后传出来，陈韦丞几乎以为自己还是一个人住。

他把三个番茄和冰柜里的杂豆和剩饭炒到一起，酸酸甜甜的烟雾冒了上来，势要钻到他鼻子里。他侧过头打了一个大大的喷嚏，手一抖，平底锅里小半的米饭就洒了出来。幸好剩下的还够他们一人一碗，大不了他可以吃少一点，反正他不饿，淋完雨之后头重重的，他只想睡觉。

他伸长胳膊够到了碗柜里的大盘子，是在宜家买的，最最普通的白色瓷盘，优惠期间3.99元兩个。那时候他们两个人一人一只手推着一辆购物车，亚洲人思维让他们差不多同时发现了红色的大字，虽然他们还分开住，但考虑到杨博尧老是待在他家吃饭甚至睡觉，最后整个系列不同大小的碗碟他们都买了两个。

陈韦丞一手拿着锅柄一手拿着盘子，在把盘子放上桌子上时突然眼一花，整个世界在他眼前蹦了蹦，盘子撞到了桌沿，撞击力让盘子脱离了他的控制。地上布满了细小的碎片，跟坚硬的雪花似的。清脆的响声甚至没有打断房间里的人的谈话声，陈韦丞呆在原地，像是在等待著什么，但不管那是什么最终都没有到来。他认命般跪下来收拾碎片，抱着侥幸的心态不戴手套注定是要承担后果的。尖利的碎片划破了他的指尖，鲜血滴落在地，跟那个跳楼的番茄相映成趣，仿佛时间从那一刻起就停顿了。他处理好伤口后小心翼翼地把另一个一模一样的盘子拿出来。本来成双成对的盘子现在只剩一个了，不知道杨博尧还愿不愿意陪自己去再买一个。

「可以吃饭啦！」陈韦丞伸长脖子向杨博尧的房间方向喊道。他把盘子放到饭桌上，那边传来断断续续的谈话声。「我要吃饭了，一会儿再聊……嗯，好啦……你傻呀，再见。」他甚至能听到杨博尧话中的笑意，想象到他嘴角勾起的弧度和一手抱着枕头一手拿着手机躺在床上的姿势。

吃饭的过程在安静中度过，杨博尧边吃边看手机，直到眼角余光瞄到陈韦丞放下筷子，才跟他说了句「我来洗。」陈韦丞欣然接受了，他好想睡觉，但是现在才八点半不到，于是他决定回到他的房间怀抱他的工作。他尽量隐藏自己的视线，但事实上从站起来到走回房间，杨博尧都没有再抬起头对上自己的眼神。

把电邮全部回复完之后，已经十一点多了，隔壁房间不知道从什么时候起又响起了杨博尧聊电话的声音。陈韦丞关上电脑去梳洗，今天的情感波动太大了，再加上身体不太舒服，他需要早点睡。

两个房间只隔着薄薄的一堵墙，他说什么、做什么，对方都能听到。这就是为什么今天下午他需要逃出去，杨博尧不可能知道，也不可以知道。他们曾经那么接近，他没有告诉他，现在他们只隔着一堵墙，他却碰不着他了。

杨博尧说话的声音很轻柔，仿佛戴上了一个面具。可能他是认真的，人们总说爱会改变一个人，说不定那个人使他变柔软了。但是他很少这样和自己说话，甚至让他现在困成一团浆糊的脑子回想，也想不出他什么时候这么跟自己说过话，所以他更愿意让自己相信这个杨博尧是假的，自己的那个杨博尧才是真的。

没有人会在跟情人讲电话的时候留意隔壁房间的室友，所以他终于自由了。今天什么都他妈的不顺意，从那个该死的番茄开始，到那该死的天气，再到那个该死的盘子。他闭着眼咬着左手食指让自己不要哭出声，一阵轻微的痛楚传来，他才想起自己受伤了。他嘶声松开了口，发现那边的谈话声已经停止了。

他张开眼睛，杨博尧就站在他的房门。「我可以进来吗？」他的声音就像刚才他所听到的一样轻柔，但是没有了隔着一堵墙的朦胧，反而多了点不容拒绝的坚定。

陈韦丞没有开口说话，想要拉过被子遮住自己。太丢人了。他肯定自己现在眼眶通红，整张脸都湿漉漉的，任谁都能看出他刚刚哭过。但是杨博尧没有让他得逞，他只是坐到他床边，拉过陈韦丞死命扯着被子的左手。

「你食指受伤了是吗？我刚刚吃饭时就留意到了。」杨博尧抚摸他食指的力度若有似无的，让他感觉一切都是自己的梦境。他张开了口，但是没有说出话来。

「不要紧，明天换我来做饭吧。」杨博尧说着在他身旁躺下。他的手背能感受到杨博尧脉搏的跳动，练习二重奏的默契让他慢慢找到了呼吸的规律，他跟随着杨博尧贴着自己后背的胸膛的起伏，和他一起吸气——呼气——吸气——呼气——

他好像听到了那略带沙哑的嗓音说了一声「晚安」，也好像没有。他有回应他吗？希望有吧，要不然可太没有礼貌了……


End file.
